See What You See
Story by Firey c: You see what you see It's an illusion This world's an illusion Accept this Blurb Crow's a regular tom living in a regular village. He sees greatness in his path, but his mother sees failure. Encased in his fear nad pressure, Crow fears that he won't succeed in what has been put in front of him, and his mother will hold this over his head for the rest of his life. Prologue Storm was watching her newborn squirm and squeal. "I have a vision that this tom will not become an Emerald Seeker like we hoped. We should just toss him into the sea." Raven sighed. "He must be our heir though. We cannot let our legacy fall apart. I am the greatest Emerald Seeker there is in the village. He must follow in my footsteps." "Look at his legs, his body!" Storm wailed. "He is weak, and useless. Our legacy will fall at the hands of his paws anyways." "We cannot throw him into the sea, we must hold onto the hope that he will succeed." Storm sighed. "If you think so, Raven." "I do believe so." ~_~_~_~_~ Moons later when Crow was being Initiated... "Crow, do you accept the challenge of becoming an Emerald Seeker just like your father?" Star was staring down at the black tom, awaiting his decision. "I do." Crow mewed solemnly. Star nodded to the young tom. "Then step forward and receive your mission." The young tom's legs shook as he took a small step forward. Storm sighed anxiously as she waited for Star's verdict. "Your mission shall be to journey to the Great Moonstone and touch it with your nose. I'll know through the stars that you have, so do not come back without doing so. Am I clear?" "Yes, Star." Crow mewed, his eyes widening at his goal. Star closed his eyes, his mouth forming the ancient chant. Raven dug his claws into the dirt, waiting for the last words to be spoken. Star mumbled the ancient ritual and waved his tail. Stars began to float down from the black, inky sky, and Crow took a step back, mystified. The bright lights swirled around Star, then began to float towards Crow. The tom let out a gasp of surprise, but held still. The stars circled around him, casting a faint, glowing light on the tom. "You are ready to leave, you leave tonight with the blessing of your family." Crow nodded, the stars fading away around him. He turned to Storm and Raven, his brave smile fading as he saw the hardened look on his mother's face. "What's wrong?" Crow murmured. Storm sighed. "I don't think you should try it. I never approved of you doing the Initiation. I don't think you'll ever make it back." "Don't be so negative, Storm." Raven mewed. "I'm sure Crow will do fine on his journey. Right son?" The black tom only nodded slowly, though his head seemed to be a bit down. "Well no worries, Crow. We'll get you prepared now, you'll take a meal, and go. I hope you succeed in your mission, son." "Thanks, father." ~_~_~_~ The cold breeze blew around him as he trekked up a hill. The mountains surrounded him and the stars glittered in the night sky. Crow hadn't rested yet, but he was searching for a good spot to spend the night. The green-leaf sky glowed and the moon shone like a round circle. Crow closed his eyes briefly, then opened them again to search for a good sleeping spot. There was a bush, or a cold, empty but open, cave. Crow sighed and chose the bush, not wanting to be exposed during the night. He circled the tiny space three times before settling down. His mind went back to his mother, who had no faith in him. "You shouldn't go, I fear you'll never make it back." Storm had mewed. Raven sighed. "Crow will be fine. His Initiation is tomorrow, and the stars will give him his task. I'm sure he'll become a great Emerald Seeker." "I'll survive, don't worry, mother." "Crow, you don't know the dangers out there. Success is slim for a tom like you." Storm muttered, her tail lashing anxiously. Crow looked away, knowing his mother never knew the pain that was in his heart. Her words that sensed failure always slashed at his heart, making him want to weep. She never believed in him, and neither did Raven. But Crow never gave up. He sighed, looking up at the moon. Isn't there something you can do to make me stronger? I'm never the impressive son that Raven hopes for. Settling into a light sleep, Crow worriedly dreamed of his failures over and over... Chapter One Category:Firey's Fanfics Category:Fanfictions